


Blind May short stories

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: MC2 (Marvel), Marvel (Comics), Original Work, Spider-Girl
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Back to School, Bandages, Blind Character, Blindness, Blood, Blood and Injury, Canon Disabled Character, Coping, Crying, Depression, Desperation, Disability, Disabled Character, Drawing, Eye Trauma, Gen, Grief/Mourning, High School, Homelessness, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Pain, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scars, School, Self-Exile, Sketches, Sobbing, Therapy, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: A few short stories I wrote on fanfiction.net in the New Preservers forum about May losing her sight.





	1. Blinded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froody/gifts).

May ran quickly into the room to find the rest of the team already there, along with a very unlikely ally. Green Goblin had agreed to help them shut down the teleporter, it was a temporary alliance. Very temporary.

"Where is it? Osborn, where's the teleporter that Ock created?" May asked, pulling her mask off quickly. She stepped closer to the new goblin, looking over his shoulder to find the room mostly empty. Why was it empty?

"Unfortunately, it never existed. And there has been a change of plans..." Goblin whispered, a blade extending from his gauntlet, he turned sharply, sending the blade across May's eyes quickly.

May screamed, clutching at her face as her hands rubbed furiously at the wounds, she felt blood trickle down her eyeballs and past her eyelids. Her frantic screaming continued, drowning out the shout that came from Sara, was that her name she heard? She couldn't see what was happening, she saw nothing! May's mind raced wildly, frantic thoughts, the same thing over and over.

_What do I do?_

_Why can't I see!?!_

_What's happening!_

_Dad! Why can't I see!?!_

_Help me! Someone, oh god!_

_They hurt! Why do my eyes hurt so much!?!_

_I CAN'T SEE!_

_HELP! I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! SOMEONE PLEASE-!_

The thoughts stopped as she felt herself get lifted up, carried away by... someone. Who was holding her? Her mouth moved but nothing came out, her head was swimming, the color drained from her face. Instead of tears blood fell, staining her suit and whoever's arms were around her.

Blood ran down her cheeks and she willed her eyes to close, desperately wanted them to close because her eyes hurt so much, her eyelids began closing only to pop open when they were halfway, her mind gave one final frantic thought before she lost consciousness.

_Will I ever see again?_


	2. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and the others return to the base with a critically injured Spider-Girl.

Peter stepped into the base's hangar as the quinjet landed. His eyes widened when he saw Sara disembark with an arm around May's shoulder, blood-soaked bandages were wrapped around the teen's eyes...

He stepped over slowly, taking his daughter from Sara gently, feeling as the now blind spider sagged against him as though she weighed less than a sack of potatoes. Peter led May along gently towards the medical wing, setting her on the bed softly.

The older spider rolled up his sleeves and began unwinding the bandages, his jaw dropped when he saw what lay beneath... Her eyes...

Cloudy faded pupils and irises stared at nothing, cuts going right across the center of both eyes. Almost as though a blade of some kind had cut across her vision, the wound wasn't deep enough to cause him to see inside her eyeball, but it was enough to make him queasy.

"May..." Peter whispered softly, grabbing a gauze and medicine quickly. He reached forward to dab at the wounds to clean them only for her hand to close around his wrist. Peter just stared silently as her grip slackened and fell from his wrist as the girl fell into unconsciousness, he sighed and began to gently wipe at the wounds, wincing when he noticed that her eyelids didn't even flutter to blink it away... He slowly wrapped a new set of bandages around May's head, hiding her wounds, he couldn't believe it...

She was blind... And he wasn't there to prevent it...


	3. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MJ is always there provide a hand for her daughter or in this case sight...

She couldn't see, but she noticed how some of the team avoided looking at her, she could hear the distance in their voices. Almost like they all blamed themselves, May even noticed how her mother hovered nearby at all times, cutting her food for her like the older woman used to do when May was a little kid, how she always felt MJ's hand quickly go to her back as a guide, she even noticed that at times her mom even read her homework assignments to her when the others would come back to the base with assignments for her.

"Mom. Mom. MOM!" May shouted, causing Mary Jane to stop reading the assignment. She gestured to the bandages around her eyes, indicating that they needed changed. A sigh escaped her when she felt MJ help her up, she could still move... She just had to be careful. May reached a hand out and placed it on her mom's back, walking with the older Parker woman as she made her way to May's room.

They had started changing the bandages in there with the door closed just so the other Preservers didn't accidentally see her injury, she remembered how Kurt had walked into the sitting room while Peter was changing the bandages, the hot-head making his escape quickly after letting out a long stream of expletives.


	4. A shoulder to hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caden ends up being the one that guides her. All it takes is just a shoulder to hold onto.

She was starting to adapt to it all. Living without sight was hard, they all kept things in the usual places just to make things easier. Each of them pitched in to guide her, all allowing her to hold their shoulders, seeing for her.

Now it was Caden that guided her, he complained a little because she was a spider and capable of taking care of things herself, but he understood her need to move. He understood now that there was no changing what happened, even if they desperately wanted to, "You good, Parker?" Caden asked, turning to look back at her, he winced a little when he saw the bandages, directing his eyes elsewhere to her mouth instead. Just so he didn't have to see it...

"Yeah. Can we sit down though? I need a break." May replied, a little smirk on her face when she heard the rustle of Caden's jacket as he gave a somewhat nonchalant shrug. She sighed softly and released Caden's shoulder, "You really don't like guiding me, do you? Don't answer, I get it. You think I don't wish I could see? Cause I do wish I could see you all again." May shook her head and turned, holding a hand out in front of her as she somewhat stumbled away.

"Parker. Come on, don't be like- Never mind." Caden sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly feeling very annoyed. But he followed anyways, just to make sure she was alright, lo and behold she made it to the couch without incident. It impressed him, but he'd never admit that. She'd probably make fun of him if he admitted that her capability impressed him.

But at the same time he kinda missed the annoying humor that was always seen in her eyes, it was annoying but endearing. One of the things that just made her who she was.

He understood that there was no fixing what happened. There was no going back...

He never forgot what he saw when he had walked into the room while the bandages were being changed, he had woken up the morning after in a cold sweat. Her eyes... Those scars... He actually vomited when he saw them.


	5. Mourning the Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May and Sara have a small Heart-to-heart and May confronts her friend about revenge.

May stumbled down the hall leading to Sara's room, her hands placed on the wall to keep her from missing anything. When her father had told her what might have happened with the winged teen and Osborn May became determined to hear it from Sara herself, now here she was. Walking into a practical lion's den while blind, blind and broken... She still felt it, felt like she was becoming useless after it.

Her hand fumbled slightly on the closed door, fingers sliding over the lettering on the plaque on the door. Each room had it, she had heard Tony mention adding Braille underneath to make it a little easier for the now blind teen. May rapped her knuckles on the door quietly, opening it after she heard the muffled "come in." She stepped through the door, stopping at the door frame with a hand against it, her head tilted away, bandaged eyes directed at the floor but it was unseen. Under the bandages her scarred and clouded eyes were moving around, rolling a few times, moving up, down, side to side.

"Sara, we need to talk. I think you know what it's about." May moved into the room a little more, turning to close the door. Her hand fumbled in empty air, she turned to the left, moving forward a little before her hand practically smacked the doorknob. She closed the door at last and turned again to face where she thought Sara was.

Sara stood from her bed and moved towards May, gently taking her elbow and leading the other teen to the bed. Her red eyes refused to move away from the bandages around May's eyes, almost like she wished that if she stared forever the damage would be undone and May would have the old bright blue instead of the emptiness and cloudiness, May would be able to _SEE_.

"I went after him. He can't see, just like you can't." Sara confessed as she set the teen down on the bed, she flinched when May's head snapped towards her, suddenly feeling as though she were being judged by that sightless gaze. She didn't back down though, immediately acting like she didn't care that she brutalized a man, maybe hoping that May would be happy about it.

"You did what? Sara, what did you do?" May could barely believe her ears, her head turned slightly, turned away and directed to the floor. Before Sara could answer she figured it out and her head turned towards the other teen, pointing a finger right in her face before continuing, "You blinded him, like he did to me. Sara... What were you thinking, that is not how we do things, I get it, you're angry, you're grieving for me. But that was not the right call, I'd rather you punch a wall than do _that_!"

"He broke you. I thought you-" Sara stopped and lowered her eyes to her lap, suddenly feeling ashamed of her actions. For once she felt shame for something she's done, the person she had tried to get revenge for was actually disappointed in her and it hurt. Not because of the judgement but because she dared to believe that May would smile about what she did, that small hope was crushed. By thinking that she was doing worse than what the Goblin did.

"That I'd be proud? You thought I'd praise you for it, I'm not proud. If I were dead I'd understand, but I'm not, I'm blind. But that doesn't mean I'd be glad you did the same thing he did to me, I'm honestly disappointed in you and you're older than me and I'm disabled. Why do I get the right to judge you, yes you tried to get revenge for me but that... That doesn't make what you did right." May rubbed at her forehead and reached forward, grabbing both of Sara's shoulders in a tight grip. She sighed softly and shook her head, continuing in a slight rasp and shake of her voice, "Let it out in a better way. Come on, grieve in a better way. Just so the two of us don't feel like we failed each other."

That was when Sara broke down, the burning hot rage she had felt was snuffed out, replaced with sadness and it caused her to crush the blind girl in a tight hug, letting out the grief that she bottled up. She cried for the team, for May, Peter, all of them. That was when she heard the sound of a shaky breath in her ear, she pulled back from the hug, noticing that the bandages around May's eyes were wet. And the walls built themselves up again, here she was feeling the frustration for the blind teen, but she didn't realize until now that the rest of them never gave May time to mourn what she had lost because they did it for her.


	6. Home is Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May places herself in exile as a way to cope with the loss of her sight, as well as a way to learn a new way to fight.

Wandering...

Trying to find a way, that's what she was doing. May had placed herself into a slight exile, searching for something. Anything... Anything that could help her.

During this self-imposed exile she cut communication with the team and her parents, practically abandoned her old life for a while. Now she sat on a street corner, her clothes ragged and filthy, she had just stopped. When she heard footsteps move past her she would hold up the small bowl, her clouded eyes facing straight ahead, the scars were barely noticeable and the bandages had been removed. She had heard only a few coins drop into the bowl, barely enough for food.

When she heard a coin drop into the bowl she gave a small smile, whispering out a soft, "Thank you." It wasn't easy, scrounging for scraps. There was a cardboard sign next to her, someone had written it for her but she didn't know what it said. Only that it caused the person to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, whaddya know? You hear me, huh blind girl?" A voice sneered, stepping up to her and pulling out a few coins, the person jingles them in his palm which caused May to lift her bowl expectantly, though that caused the bowl to get smacked from her hand.

"Hey! What was that for?" May put her hands on the ground and began feeling around desperately, searching for the wayward bowl. Before she knew it she felt a hand grab her by the back of her dirty flannel, lifting her to her feet roughly and slamming her into a wall, her Spider-Sense tingled which caused her to grab the knee that went towards her chest, that only earned her a punch to the face, forcing her to grab the wall to keep from falling.

She swung blindly, striking only air, again and again she tried to hit the attacker. Each swing earned her a rough kick, that was when she realized this person wasn't some normal jerk...

"So, you got a name, blind girl?" The voice taunted, swiftly dodging a desperate swing, he promptly kicked her in the shins, causing May to buckle a little only for her to try tackling him around the waist, he dodged again, slamming an elbow onto her back.

"No. Not anymore." May answered, swinging with her fist again. This one struck air as well, then she felt something wooden smack her in the stomach. She heard another wooden staff clatter on the sidewalk, causing her to feel around for it and grab the staff, clutching it tightly.

The mysterious instructor nodded and weaved about each time she tried to strike, each missed strike earned her pain. He was trying to teach her, teach her to rely on other senses. The fact that she grabbed his knee before was intriguing, he wasn't going to give her hints, no she had to figure this out for herself.

"Enough for today, blind girl. I'll be back tomorrow." With that he promptly ripped the staff from May's hands, quickly striking her knees which caused her to fall to the ground. He walked off quickly, stopping to glance back to see her become desperate for that bowl of change again.


	7. Going Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to take May out to lunch, hoping it'll help her.

"Take her out to a diner, Peter. She needs to get out more, I don't care if she can't see. Staying cooped up here isn't any good for her, just give her something to get her out and about."

MJ had told him to do it, he had noticed that May was quiet, when she spoke he heard the pain in her voice, the feeling of sorrow she must feel. And so here he was, moving into her room in the Preservers base. He stopped in front of her and crouched down as much as his prosthetic leg allowed, tapping the teen's shoulder to let her know he was in front of her.

"Is it time to change them?" May asked, gesturing to the bandages around her eyes. She reached forward and placed her hands on her father's face, tracing every aspect of his facial structure, every crease from age, every wrinkle. She made her face when she felt the facial hair growing on Peter's face, gagging quietly in disgust which drew a chuckle from her father.

"No, but I thought we could go out to eat at a diner, get you some air. If anyone... asks I'll just tell them you were in an accident." When her face lit up a little he let a genuine smile take up his face, but then he noticed she couldn't see it... For a moment he felt like he got May back.

"Sure, let's go."


	8. Grieving What She Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out to eat May allows her depression to consume her.

When they arrived Peter quietly requested a menu written in braille for her, a hand holding May's elbow gently as he guided her to the booth. He set her down in her seat and took the seat across from her, watching when the menu was placed in front of her, he watched as her hands patted the table, likely looking for her reading glasses.

"May, your glasses aren't there." He explained, taking May's hand and guiding it to the menu. He watched as her hands traced the raised dots slowly before her head turned towards the window, thinking the waitress was there.

"Wrong way." Peter said, watching as her head turned to the left, slightly off-kilter to the point where it wasn't facing the waitress who was patiently waiting. Peter let an easy smile appear on his face as he listened to May speak, gesturing a little towards the menu before tracing the drink order.

"I'll have a medium soda, please." May ordered, holding her menu out quietly. She put her hand down when the menu left her fingers, bringing her hands to her head. She just sat there, feeling the bandages around her eyes before standing up, saying something about going to the bathroom.

"I can do it on my own, Dad." She objected quickly, moving away from the booth. Peter watched as she approached one of the other patrons, asking them where the handicap bathroom was. She moved in the direction the person told her to go, gently brushing the braille lettering on the bathroom door. When she entered she approached the sink immediately and leaned against it, practically ripping the bandages from her eyes in a fit.

Her blind damaged eyes opened slowly as she collapsed to her knees, the milky white pupils moving a little, the cuts still open and stinging. She didn't care, they just needed some air. And she needed to be alone, alone to vent and feel. She lurched forward a little, placing her hands on the bathroom floor as her body wracked with heavy breathing and quiet sobs, her face twisted as she forced her eyes closed, seeing the flash of silver move across her eyes so fast it caused her to begin rubbing at her eyes with a scream of pain. She heard the bathroom door open frantically and she felt arms loop around her from behind, her hands clutched tightly at the sleeves of her father's shirt, anguished sobs escaping her as she dug her nails into his arms, feeling Peter rock her slightly as her sobs worsened.

Tears fell in waves, her eyes staring at nothing. She forced them shut and let out a blood curdling scream, the scream dying into unintelligible blubbering and sobbing as she heard a few soft whispers from her father in her ear.

"It's okay. I'm here... You're okay, May... Don't worry..."


	9. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May's therapy takes a rather interesting turn.

"I'm going to drop something on the table, I want you to pick it up and tell me what you think it is."

The therapist pulled a pencil from his pocket and dropped it on the table, watching as May began feeling around for the object. He cupped his chin a little and smiled when she picked it up, her other hand slowly skimming over the wood, feeling the eraser and pencil tip before she placed it on the table again, her head turning to look at him, the bandages blocking her eyes from view.

"It was a pencil." May said, giving a slight smile when she got the confirmation. She turned her head a little when she heard her mother lean on the door frame before she returned her attention to the therapist helping her.

"I want to try something." The therapist said, pulling a sketchpad from his bag. He placed it on the table in front of May and pulled out several colored pencils, the colors were red, dark red, a skin color, and brown. "I want you to draw something for me, let your mind wander and your hand drift across the paper. Something that only you know, an interpretation of it."

May's hands immediately grabbed the main pencil and began thinking, her hand moving across the paper on instinct as she began drawing her own face, her hair, everything, including the bandages around her eyes. She grabbed the skin colored pencil and began shading in her face, her head moving around a little as she began thinking. Soon it looked as though she had drawn her hands over her face, she began shading in her hair immediately, remembering the color.

What was most surprising was the dark red she shaded in over the bandages and running down the drawing's face, a bit on the back of the drawing's hands and wrists as though the color had seeped through or was staining the hands. Soon her picture was complete and she began shading the background, a dark brown color. May placed the pencils down and her head stopped moving.

The therapist grabbed the drawing and stared at it for a moment, his head lifting to look at her then back down at the sketch. It was of her, her hands over her face as though she were crying, blood staining the back of her hands and running down her face, seeping through the bandages. He stood slowly and approached MJ with the drawing in his hands, showing it to her. This was one of his most... unique cases.


	10. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May returns to school and finds things largely the same.

May turned her head towards the car door when they pulled up to the school, adjusting her sunglasses. She turned to face Peter and gave a smile when she felt her father squeeze her shoulder.

"You sure you're gonna be alright? I can take you back if you want." Peter asked, he just knew she'd say no. Doesn't hurt to ask though, not everyone would be considerate of her condition.

"I'm sure. I might not be able to see, but I'll be okay." She placed a hand on her father's and opened the door, grabbing her backpack and cane. She extended it and gave Peter a wave before turning around and walking off towards the school, her cane scraping against the ground loudly.

May approached the front door of the school and opened the door, her sense of sound taking in everything. The sound of footsteps and talking, she could hear it all but ignored it mostly. May made her way to her locker and put in the combo, having remembered where each number was.

She put her backpack in her locker and pulled out her textbooks, closing the door gently. She turned and made her way down the hall, pushing her sunglasses up without a word. She stopped when she heard someone address her.

"Ms. Parker, come on in. We let your parents know about our disability classes, your teachers decided to hand you over, so I'll be handling you."

May nodded and entered the room, slipping into one of the seats to the side. She collapsed her cane and set it under her desk, reaching up she pulled off her sunglasses slowly. Her eyes were cloudy and faded, a scar going from the corner of one eye, across her nose, then to the corner of the other eyes. The scar on the eyeball itself had healed already, she blinked slowly and rubbed at her eyes.

The nightmares had decreased lately, but they were still there. The last thing she saw was his blade sliding across her vision.


End file.
